


记忆

by apple_amy



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Diablo - Freeform, Diaplo/Tyrael, M/M, Tyrael - Freeform, 迪亚波罗X泰瑞尔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是D3第一章跟第四章剧情走向的一个概括。<br/>奈非天是天使与恶魔的产物，不是么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	记忆

摇了摇头，他从陨坑里站了起来，好像有什么重要的事情要需要他去做，但是他已经遗忘了。  
“你是谁，你从哪里来？”一个秘法师模样的奈非天问他，他使劲摇了摇头，表示自己遗忘了。

新崔斯特姆的屠牛旅馆，凯恩看着这个陌生人，在他说出圣剑的时候，突然想到了数十年前的正义大天使——泰瑞尔，但是这个陌生人的身上毫无天使的气息。这让他又有些犹豫，但是仍然让那个秘法师去收集圣剑的残片，如果真的是泰瑞尔从至高天上下来，那么庇护之地，很可能又碰到了麻烦，而这个麻烦，恐怕又与恐惧之王迪亚波罗有关。  
圣剑的力量让陌生人忆起了全部的事情，他与英普瑞斯的争吵，他自愿褪掉翅膀的堕天……还有一个黑暗的记忆。

**********

“泰瑞尔，我终于看到了你人类的样子。”那是他被囚禁在李奥瑞克庄园内的诅咒牢房时，听到了异常熟悉的声音。  
“你是谁？谁是泰瑞尔？”当时他没有记忆，只是觉得这个声音熟悉。  
“堕天后，你居然都忘了？”迪亚波罗的声音低沉，却仍旧没有出现。  
“堕天？你指我是从至高天掉下来的？”  
“还能有什么原因呢，泰瑞尔。”迪亚波罗喃喃细语，“你的身体应该还记得吧。”  
“记得什么？”  
“那间昏暗的地牢，跟现在一模一样。”迪亚波罗缓缓地说，“那时候你还是一名正义的天使，就在那间地牢里，你被我的恐惧缠绕，天使铠甲下的身体在颤抖，我还记得你那时候的惊惧，尽管你是一名正义天使，尽管你代表着正义，但是在恐惧之王的缠绕下，你只能颤抖……”  
“你在胡说八道。”泰瑞尔的身体有些颤抖，他知道那个人说的话是真的，因为他的身体开始躁热。  
“你已经热了？”迪亚波罗继续循循善诱，“你的身体已经想起来了？记得我是如何用恐惧来缠绕你的内心，用我的手来抚摸你的身体。你的喉咙、你的胸口、你的锁骨，都被我啃咬着，你的甜美的声音从那永远不曾褪下的兜帽里传出来……”  
“够了！”泰瑞尔发现自己的身体躁热更甚，他已经感觉到下身的某个东西渐渐硬了起来，“你究竟是谁？为什么这样针对我？”  
“针对？”迪亚波罗笑了起来，“泰瑞尔，我没有针对过你。瞧，庇护之地的人类，可都是天使与恶魔结合的产物呢。”  
“你究竟是谁？为什么要这样戏弄我！”泰瑞尔再次发问。  
“我已经告诉你了，泰瑞尔。”迪亚波罗缓缓地说，“我是恐惧之王。”  
“迪亚波罗……”

**********

凯恩死了。  
为了他的圣剑，他的老朋友凯恩死了。  
泰瑞尔拿到圣剑的时候就已经想起了一切，他安慰地拉住了莉亚，让她看到了他与英普瑞斯的争吵。他感觉到了她的平静，但是他却不知道为什么，自己总是注视着那个女孩儿，但他确定自己没有其他的心思，只是把她当成女儿来看……直到莉亚的母亲，亲自将莉亚送给了恐惧之王——迪亚波罗。  
迪亚波罗占据莉亚的身体，就在他的眼前，那份戏弄的目光，让他浑身发热。他只能佯装镇定，拍了拍身边的秘师肩膀，泰瑞尔知道，自己还是要回到至高天。  
一步一步走上残破的至高天，泰瑞尔看到了英普瑞斯。  
他没有与他多说什么，因为现在至高天被攻破了。  
英普瑞斯依然那样骄傲，他看不起奈非天，却仍旧帮助秘法师去消灭路途上的恶魔。趁着他们没有注意，泰瑞尔抢先走向地狱之门。

“我知道你会来。”迪亚波罗看着面前的泰瑞尔，“很快，你身后的那个奈非天就会过来消灭我了。但是，你却知道，恶魔不能被消灭，否则就会引起世界的不平衡。”  
“……”泰瑞尔保持了沉默。  
“不过，既然来了，就陪陪我如何？”迪亚波罗用尾巴卷住了泰瑞尔的腰，“每一次苏醒都要花费很多年的时间，虽然天使与恶魔的寿命都很长。”

人类的身体，人类的情欲。  
泰瑞尔双手攀住了迪亚波罗的后背，任凭他在自己体内征伐。  
天使与恶魔的结合非常普遍，至高天、地狱，一直有天使与恶魔在偷偷地结合，而结合的产物，一直都在偷偷放在庇护之地。  
“啊……”陌生的情欲让泰瑞尔呻吟出来，却被迪亚波罗咬住了喉结，呻吟声渐渐地模糊起来，他闭上了眼睛。  
“给我生个奈非天吧，泰瑞尔。”当迪亚波罗离开他身体的时候，低低地声音在耳边响起。


End file.
